underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ördögház
Ördögház (Devil(s) House) is a fictional building from the Underworld movies located in Hungary near the town of Szentendre. It is located on the Danube bank at the foot of the Pilis Hills, due north of the city of Budapest. Ördögház served as the seat of power for the Vampires since the loss of Castle Corvinus, before it was burned to the ground by Marcus Corvinus early in the events of Underworld: Evolution. ''Underworld'' In Underworld, the ancient building houses a gathering of the Old World Coven, ruled by Viktor. Every century, a Vampire Elderreturns to their sarcophagus in the Elder's Chamber/Crypt, located in the lowest level of Ördögház, to hibernate for the next two centuries, while another Elder is awakened to lead the Coven. It is unknown if Ördögház is a permanent home to all the Vampires seen in the first film and is open to the entire Coven, or if it is only open to a select few at certain times of ceremony, such as Awakenings. The grounds are fenced and patrolled by armed sentries with dogs and modern electronic surveillance devices are in place. At the time of the events of Underworld, Kraven is the acting regent of the mansion. ''Underworld: Evolution'' In Underworld: Evolution, Marcus Corvinus burns Ördögház to the ground after killing all of the mansion's inhabitants. When Samuel comments to Marcus's father that Marcus destroyed his own Coven, Alexander notes that the Coven never belonged to Marcus in the first place, a reference to Marcus's rivalry with his fellow Vampires Elders, Viktor and Amelia. Rooms Within Ördögház are a number of locations, most of them the personal chambers of various Vampires. Foyer According to the first novelization, the main enterance, a pair of heavy oaken doors, opens up into Foyer. The floor features marble tiles. Priceless tapestries and oil paintings hang from oak-paneled walls. The Foyer also features the main stairway, and an immense crystal chandelier. Here, Fledgling Vampires, like doormen, are waiting on hand higher-ranking members of the Coven who enter through the doors. A hanging tapestry in the Foyer serves as the enterence from the Foyer into the Grand Salon. In the film, the Foyer and the Grand Salon are one and the same. Grand Salon Accessable from the Foyer through a opening hidden behind a hanging tapestry, the Grand Salon is a spacious, luxurious reception area, decorated in tastefully subdued tones of black and red and rich walnut brown. The Grand Salon features a rose-colored wool carpet bearing a floral design. The walls feature elaborately carved wooden moldings which run the borders of the ceiling, and candelabras mounted along the walls and hanging down from the ceiling, ornamental brass lamps with opaque black shades perched upon antique mahogany end tables. Thick, heavy velvet curtains of deepest burgundy are draped closed over the windows. A number of plush, velvet divans are kept for the hedonistic members of the Coven, who spend a lot of their time lounging about in the Grand Salon, indulging themselves. Here gala receptions and parties are held, such as the welcoming of the Lady Amelia's envoy, Dmitri, and other important events. Here is also where Kraven hosted his many blood orgies, during his reign as regent. In the film, the Foyer and the Grand Salon are one and the same. Elders' Chamber In the lower parts of the mansion lies the Elders' Chamber, a room designed to hold the coffins of the hibernating Vampire Elders. A large portion of the chamber is dedicated to an open floor, underneath which lie the hibernating Elders. Ornate designs centered around the symbols of each Elder (A, V, M) contain a turning mechanism that, when applied, opens the hatch, causing the Elder's coffin to rise into the air so that a blood drip can be administered, awakening the sleeping Vampire. Once the coffin is fully removed, the hatch automatically returns to its original position. Further back in the room is a recovery chamber containing various instruments and blood bags, used to revive the Elders to full strength. A contraption consisting of several tubes hangs from the ceiling, designed to be attached to the body of the waking Elder to administer large quantities of blood directly into their system. A single throne sits at the front of the recovery chamber, in which the Elders will lounge as they recover. The Elders' Chamber/Crypt is carefully guarded by Death Dealers at all times to insure the Elders are not awakened ahead of schedule. During the events of Underworld, a Death Dealer named Duncan is in charge of guarding the Crypt. Private suites Ördögház features a number of private suites and personal chambers for the high-ranking members of the Coven. The Master suite belongs to Viktor, and while Viktor was still in hibernation Kraven had taken residence in it during his stint as regent in Viktor's absence. It featured a on-suite large bathroom, dressing room and a armoire of gargantuan propotions, (which Kraven repurposed for his considerable wardrobe). Other private suites, like Selene's, are also roomy and each include an on-suite bathroom. Selene's elevated status in the Coven entitled her to a private suite including a balcony overlooking the lawn, on the front side of the Mansion. In the case of the low-ranking Vampires/Fledglings, the members of the household, otherwise known as the domestics, or maids, (i.e. Erika), are delegated to the servant's quarters, and each dormitory must be shared by perhaps a half-dozen occupants at a time. Library A large library can be found inside the mansion, packed with books of various subjects. Because the hedonistic Vampires of the mansion are uninterested in the past, the room is largely untouched, and even the maids refuse to venture there. A thick layer of dust covers everything, and books seem to be piled haphazardly throughout the room. Within the library is a locked room, which contains books and records related to the history of the Vampire species. The Vampires are forbidden to enter this part of the library, as digging into the past is forbidden by the Elders. Dojo The Dojo is the base of operations for the Death Dealers, the warrior elite and military of the Vampire Nation. The Dojo is located in the renovated attic loft space of Ördögház. Known aspects of the Death Dealers' Dojo include sparring mats; where Death Dealers practice hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, and an armory that boasts an impressive collection of weapons, ranging from medieval and exotic knives, daggers and swords, to a wide range of firearms with silver-plated ammunition. There is also a firing range; soundproofed, complete with ceramic busts used for target practice. Kahn's workspace is also here, where he creates the silver nitrate bullets after reverse-engineering the Lycans' Ultraviolet ammunition. According to the Underworld novelization, the Dojo is where Selene feels the most comfortable. es:Ördögház Category:Location Category:Underworld locations Category:Evolution locations